


progress check

by EspeciallyMegan



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, mark is only mentioned really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspeciallyMegan/pseuds/EspeciallyMegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark posts a picture on Intagram and Jack gets imaginative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	progress check

**Author's Note:**

> felt like writing something. haven't written in a long time either hoo boy

Jack laid on his stomach, scrolling through Twitter. It was late- almost three in the morning- but this was the norm for him. He still had to check Tumblr afterwards too, but took his time reading every tweet he got.

Suddenly, his phone chimed and a notification popped up from Instagram: 'markipliergram just posted a photo.'

Shrugging, Jack tapped the message with his thumb, opening up Instagram. The picture took a second to load, so the Irishman read the caption first. It simply read "Progress".

The picture loaded, and holy shit.

It may have looked like something a few people would expect to see on their feed- a picture of a muscled arm,  possibly one of a bodybuilder- but for Jack this was a godsend. Mark was wearing a plain t-shirt with the sleeve rolled up to expose his shoulder. From the angle the photo was taken from, Jack could see a prominant vein on Mark's muscular bicep, making him imagine those strong arms holding him down as the half-Korean fucked into him-

No.

Sighing to himself, Jack shook his head. He couldn't think about Mark like this- they were just friends and _Mark was straight,_ for crying out loud.

But that didn't mean he wasn't hot as hell.

Jack grunted, hand reaching to his zipper. Fuck it.

Zippers always make such strange sounds, don't they? Jack doesn't care, yanking it down and pushing his jeans down his hips, palming himself through his boxers. He sets his phone down on the bedside table and rolls onto his back, pushing his cock harder.

 He imagines that it's Mark above him, his red hair starting to stick to his forehead as he works his hand against Jack's tented boxers.

Moaning, the Irishman pulls his boxers down to reveal his cock, which he grips with his right hand and starts to jerk himself. He whines quietly, imagining it's his older friend giving him a handjob, teasing the foreskin just the way Jack likes it, kissing up his neck-

And that was it, he was coming. Jack moaned loudly, watching his cum splatter over his stomach. He'd never reached orgasm this fast before.

Jack sunk down into the sheets in his post-orgasm haze. He wiped the duvet against his stomach, wiping off his cum. The moisture felt nasty against him so he turned the sheets over, deciding he'd wash them when he woke up.

He drifted off to sleep with a satisfying smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: meganplier.tumblr.com  
> send me an ask if you'd like to request something!


End file.
